


Easily Entertained

by janebled



Category: Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mild Language, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janebled/pseuds/janebled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Walt have very different views of what comprises good television.</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2015 (100 word Drabble Challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Entertained

"Are you kidding?" Jesse's baby blues bugged out in disbelief. " _The Walking Dead_ 's fresh, yo. People wasting zombies, blowing shit up - and talk about a badass! Rick Grimes is king."

Walt shot him a withering glare. "I fail to see the value of a show that uses mindless carnage as a form of entertainment. It's unintelligent, gimmicky drivel meant to satisfy insipid teenagers and overgrown adults who have nothing better to do."

Jesse removed his goggles & tossed them aside. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Jesse." Awkwardly, Walt clapped his young partner's shoulder. "You're just easily entertained."


End file.
